bleach3phantomfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Events
Detailed chronicle of the fights, battles and events of the Bleach Universe and Bleach: The 3rd Phantom fanfiction. Historical Timeline The Beginning of Order The First Quincy War The Second Quincy War The Rebellion of Kenpachi Azashiro The Shiba Clan Incident The Appearance of New Faces The Hollow Invasion The Hollowfication Incident The Desertion of Isshin Shiba The Start of a New Generation *'March, 1970:' :: - Sora Inoue is born. *'April 7th, 1985:' :: - Yasutora Sado is born. *'July 15th, 1985:' :: - Ichigo Kurosaki is born. *'July 17th, 1985:' :: - Tatsuki Arisawa is born. *'September 3rd, 1985:' :: - Orihime Inoue is born. Sora Inoue is 15 years old. *'November 6th, 1985:' :: - Uryū Ishida is born. *'March, 1988:' :: - Sora Inoue becomes 18 years old. *'September 1988 to February 1989:' :: - After Sora Inoue's 18th birthday, he runs away from home with Orihime, who is 3 years old. *'August 1989 to December 1989:' :: - Ichigo joins a karate dōjō and meets Tatsuki for the first time. *'May 6th, 1990:' :: - Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki are born. *'April 1993 to March 1994:' :: - Yasutora Sado's parents die. He is adopted by his grandfather Oscar Joaquin De La Rosa. :: - At the time, Sado is extremely violent, exploiting his advantage in size to intimidate and hit any other children who annoy him. Oscar tries to teach Sado to be gentle, but is initially unsuccessful. :: - One day, the fathers of the children Sado fought, seeking to punish him, attack Sado. Oscar Joaquín steps in between them, taking Sado's punishment without retaliation. Sado is inspired by this example to become a decent person. To commemorate this event, Oscar Joaquín gives Sado an old Mexican coin. *'June 17th, 1995': :: - Yhwach performs Auswählen. :: - Grand Fisher kills Masaki Kurosaki. :: - Kanae Katagiri loses consciousness. *'June 18th, 1995' to March 31st, 1996: :: - Following Masaki's death, Ichigo starts skipping school, prompting Tatsuki to go look for him. She finds him by the river-bank, where he paces from morning till night. Tatsuki believes that Ichigo is looking for his mother. *'September, 1995:' :: - Kanae Katagiri dies. *'April 1996 to March 1997:' :: - Ichigo and Tatsuki are on 5th grade. :: - Somewhere around this time, Ichigo stops calling Tatsuki by "Tatsuki-chan". *'March 1997:' :: - Sora Inoue becomes 27 years old. *'April 1997 to March 1998:' :: - Ichigo and Tatsuki are on 6th grade. :: - Ichigo beats Tatsuki in a karate match for the first time ever. This would eventually be their last match. :: - Sora Inoue dies in a car accident, in either late 1997 or early 1998. *'1999:' :: - Orihime and Tatsuki meet for the first time. *'April 1999' to March 2000: :: - In their 8th grade, Ichigo Kurosaki and Yasutora Sado make a pact to fight for each other and protect one another. Act 1 The Agent of the Shinigami *'April 1st, 2001': :: - Start of the school year. :: - Ichigo and Chad start school and meet Keigo and Mizuiro. :: - Orihime, Tatsuki and Ishida also start school and are all in class 1-3. *'April 1st to Middle of May:' :: - Rukia is deployed to the Human World. :: - Renji is chosen as the new Lieutenant of the 6th Division. *'Middle of May (presumably May 18th, 2001):' :: - Rukia arrives in the Human World by 2:23 AM. :: - By 7:13 PM, Ichigo beats up some bullies as he returns home. :: - Rukia enters Ichigo's room. :: - Fishbone D attacks the Kurosaki Clinic. :: - Rukia Kuchiki & Ichigo Kurosaki vs Fishbone D. :: - Ichigo becomes a Shinigami. *'Middle of May (presumably May 19th, 2001):' :: - Rukia appears in Ichigo's school and forces Ichigo to act as her substitute. :: - Ichigo Kurosaki vs Hexapodus. *'Middle of May to Middle of June:' :: - Ichigo Kurosaki vs Acidwire :: - Rukia Kuchiki & Yasutora Sado vs Shrieker :: - Ichigo Kurosaki vs Shrieker :: - Ichigo vs Kon :: - Ichigo Kurosaki & Kon vs Millipede *'June 16th, 2001:' :: - Ichigo asks Rukia if he can have a day off from being a Substitute Shinigami. :: - Tatsuki tells Orihime that Ichigo will be absent from school the next day. *'June 17th, 2001:' :: - Six-year anniversary of Masaki Kurosaki's death. :: - Ichigo Kurosaki vs Grand Fisher :: - Tatsuki tells Orihime about Ichigo's childhood and about his mother's death. *'June 18th, 2001:' :: - Tatsuki finds Ichigo by the river bank where his mother was killed. *'June 19th to July 17th:' :: - Ichigo attends Don Kanonji's live show. :: - Ichigo Kurosaki & Don Kanonji vs The Demi-Hollow. :: - Few days after the filming, Ichigo meets Ishida. *'July 18th, 2001:' :: - The term results are announced. :: - Ishida challenges Ichigo to a duel. :: - Yasutora Sado vs Bulbous G. :: - Orihime Inoue vs Numb Chandelier. :: - Ichigo Kurosaki & Uryū Ishida vs The Menos Grande *'July 19th, 2001:' :: - Yoruichi arrives. :: - Ichigo invites Ishida to eat with his group. :: - Orihime invites Rukia to eat with her group. :: - Rukia attempts to leave without alerting Ichigo. :: - Uryū Ishida vs Renji Abarai :: - Ichigo Kurosaki vs Renji Abarai & Byakuya Kuchiki *'July 20th, 2001:' :: - Ichigo is forced to attend the last day of school by Urahara. :: - No one remembers Rukia except for Orihime. *'July 21st to July 31st:' :: - Ichigo trains with Urahara. :: - Orihime and Chad train with Yoruichi. :: - Ishida trains by himself. *'August 1st, 2001:' :: - Ichigo and the others attend the fireworks festival. :: - Orihime promises Tatsuki that she will return after she is done helping Ichigo. *'August 8th, 2001:' :: - By 1:00 AM, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Ishida start their journey to Soul Society with Yoruichi as a guide. The Ryoka Invasion While passing through the Dangai, Ichigo and his friends are chased by the Kōtotsu. This resulted in a gain of eight days due to a time anomaly. *'August 1st, 2001:' :: - Ichigo's group arrives in Soul Society. :: - Ichigo Kurosaki vs Jidanbō Ikkanzaka. :: - Gin Ichimaru attacks both Ichigo and Jidanbō. Orihime heals Jidanbō. :: - Ichigo meets Ganju Shiba. *'August 2nd, 2001:' :: - Ichigo's group meets Kūkaku Shiba and spends the night at her house, while she prepares the cannon and Ichigo works on controlling his spirit energy to create a barrier. *'August 3rd, 2001:' :: - Kūkaku shoots Ichigo and companions into Seireitei. The group gets separated. :: - Ichigo Kurosaki vs Ikkaku Madarame :: - Ganju Shiba vs Yumichika Ayasegawa :: - Uryū Ishida vs Jirōbō Ikkanzaka *'August 4th, 2001:' :: - Ichigo Kurosaki vs Renji Abarai :: - Byakuya orders Renji to be thrown in jail. :: - Hanataro spends the night healing Ichigo and discovers that a Hollow mask has appeared on Ichigo's body to protect him from Renji's blow. *'August 5th, 2001:' :: - In the morning, Sōsuke Aizen is found dead by Momo Hinamori. :: - Momo Hinamori vs Izuru Kira. :: - Ichigo Kurosaki vs Kenpachi Zaraki. :: - Yasutora Sado vs Shunsui Kyōraku. :: - At night, the first day of Ichigo's Bankai training begins. :: - Uryū Ishida vs Mayuri Kurotsuchi :: - Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs Gin Ichimaru *'August 6th, 2001:' :: - Kenpachi Zaraki decides to help Ichigo and rescues his friends. :: - Second day of Ichigo's Bankai training. :: - Kenpachi Zaraki vs Kaname Tōsen & Sajin Komamura :: - Ikkaku Madarame vs Tetsuzaemon Iba :: - Yumichika Ayasegawa vs Shūhei Hisagi :: - Renji Abarai vs Byakuya Kuchiki :: - Rukia's execution begins, but it gets interrupted by Ichigo. :: - Ichigo Kurosaki vs Byakuya Kuchiki :: - Jūshirō Ukitake & Shunsui Kyōraku vs Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto :: - Yoruichi Shihōin vs Suì-Fēng :: - Isshin Kurosaki regains his Shinigami powers. :: - Hitsugaya finds Central 46 has been massacred. Aizen is revealed to be alive. :: - Rangiku Matsumoto vs Izuru Kira :: - Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs Sōsuke Aizen :: - Aizen reveals his influence on all events and escapes to Hueco Mundo with Gin and Tōsen. *'August 7th to August 13th:' :: - Ichigo's group spends one week in Soul Society. :: - Rukia tells Ichigo she decided to stay in Soul Society. :: - Ukitake presents Ichigo with a Substitute Shinigami Badge. :: - Ichigo's group returns home, where Urahara meets them and apologies to Ichigo. The Bount Invasion The First Arrancar Invasion The Return of the Three Phantoms The Captain Impostors The Second Arrancar Invasion The Kasumiōji Conspiracy The Diamond Dust Rebellion The Fading Memories The Rescue of Captain Suzunami The Invasion of Hueco Mundo The White Invasion The Invasion of Soul Society The Zanpakutō Rebellion The Tōju Campaign The Togabito Invasion The Reigai Uprising Act 2 The Tale of the Lost Agent The Quincy Blood War References Category:World of Bleach Category:Events